Killer in Disguise (FNAF x OC)
by MadhatterCas1987
Summary: "Watch as we Reanimate Our corpses you Abandoned, We're Dismantled, We're Mishandled We won't be Skipped or Swayed!" (Lyrics from Bendy and the Ink Machine) Not giving the plot away, but I hope that you please stay in your seats..the show will begin momentarily...:)
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

WARNINGS!: Kinda dark flashback, Pain being inflicted on small child

 _"AUUUGHHH!...*gasp*...stop, please...I can't do this anymore!" "Not until I say so, not until I see your tears and blood stain the floor, with you swimming in it." "Please! PLEASE STOP! It hurts...Mommy..it hurts. I can't breath, can't see, can't help...Help me, please, please help me...Mommy." "*sneers* You're no fucking - of mine, you piece of shit! I create warriors, not -!" "MOMMY!"_

Drenched in sweat, Dino (real name: ?) shoots up in the bed, panting hard from yet another nightmare. One that will haunt her for as long as she lives. No matter how hard, no matter how many therapists she sees, they all tell her the same thing... _"It was just a dream, this would never happen, your mother is_ _ **too**_ _sweet for this."_ "Sweet her ass!" thought Dino as she peels the covers off of her sticky skin. Taking a peek at her phone, even though she has no friends (same, Dino, same), she sees that she's going to be late...again. Shrugging it off, Dino just takes her sweet ass time getting ready, being the lazybutt she is.

Soon after getting dressed, Dino clomps downstairs grabs an apple and takes off into the warm setting sun. Where she works at..well, Dino would REALLY not call it work, based on the stories and superstitions but the pay is good, so money practically overrides everything in this case. Watching animatronics should be an easy job right? WRONG! Night after night, it's like a nightmare all over again, history seems to repeat itself and while Dino has some terrible nights, nights that cause panic attacks and seizure after seizure, she fights through the pain but you can tell that it has taken it's toll on her. Dark circles surround her eyes, patience is no such thing in her world, sass and sarcasm it legit a language for her and so much more... **BUT YOU WOULD KNOW**...

Not realizing that Dino had made it to her destination, blinking twice, she exits the car, bag in hand and heads inside. Sighing heavily, Dino looks around and- waitamotherfudgingminute! Something's not right. It's quiet. **Too** quiet. Taking another look around, Dino's gaze soon stops at the stage. Of course. That make's much more sense. The stage is always supposed to be empty. Right eye twitching in fear and curiosity, she soon says aloud, "The a-animatronics, their g-g-gone.", not too long afterwards, now quietly, "Oh shit."

Cas: SOOOOO?! What do ya think? ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Dino loves the Darkness

**WARNINGS: NONE**

 **\- I don't own FNAF, all credit goes to Scott Cawthon**

 _Imitation is the highest form of flattery..right? (Vocaloid, Copycat)_

Oh shit indeed. Not only were the animatronics gone, but it was dark, it as cold as balls and it was pretty darn obvious that death was near for Dino..or so we think. Taking a deep breath, Dino heads further into the establishment, being very cautious of her every move because for some of the robots, they moved hella fast. Passing Pirate's Cove, she peers in, praying that at least and so very hopefully that Foxy was still in there...no such luck. Moving even faster than before, she heads into the Office thinking, _"Maybe I can catch a glimpse of them on the camera's as long as Bonnie doesn't do that ducking smile that scares the crap out of me."_. Taking a pause, Dino shudders because knowing her luck, Bonnie would be like " **YEEEEEEE**!" and scare her. Nice job on jinxing it, Dino! But hey, it never hurts to dream Dino, never hurts to out of her thoughts and the lovely voice of me! The Author, she checks the Main Stage, nothing, not even a mouse. The Main Hallway, zip-zero-notta. Party Room 1...dammit. Just gonna creep me now, eh Chica? Keep it up, I'm just gonna die anyway, no problem whatsoever. Checking the Hallway once more, because that chicken-duck thing was pissing Dino off, she sees a flash of purple and a flash of red. Foxy and Bonnie, the ever dynamic duo.

Closing the doors, Dino soon becomes tired as time goes by, as the animatronics just seem to disappear, which is odd cause it's not like they can go anywhere. **WE ARE POOR LITTLE SOULS, WHO HAVE LOST ALL CONTROL.** Giggling, Dino tilts her head and starts to sing along to a song that only she can hear, "And we're forced here to take that role, I've been all alone, stuck in our little zone since-, join me be the next or be stuck to just break. After all, we've only got-" _BANG! BANG!_ Startled, Dino jumps up and rushes to the camera, all that happened mere minutes ago, seems to have vanished from her train of thought. "Checking the camera now and...bloody hell." Bonnie seems to want to say cheese again, but this time, this time it looks too...human. Too real...as if...almost as if...Dino, not believing what she's thinking, slides out of the chair onto the floor, camera still in her lap, but now this time, the whole Fazbear Family has crowded around the camera...and boy, do they look... _worried?_

 **That's a wrap! What do you think's going on with Dino?** _ **HINT: Sooner or later, they'll get in...**_

 **Cas:** **Also Dino, a Guest has said to tell you that Mike Wazowski loves you!**

 **Dino: *Gives Guest a cookie* Thank you, you strange human :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Death by Bots, maybe?

**WARNINGS: NONE**

 **Sorry, but this is gonna be a really short chapter cause my assbutts that I call teachers gave a shit ton of homework that's due tommorrow! UGGGGHHHHHH! BUT, I promise that I'll give ya'll a really long chapter once I'm done with the shit I call homework! Adios, my cookies!**

Seeing the animatronics be worried was something that probably should have made Dino worried, but instead caused her to laugh hysterically, as she figured that she was probably seeing things (which she could, I mean, having mental problems and an addiction to gummi bears does do that to you). Double checking the camera, the animatronics were still there...staring into Dino's nonexistent soul and Bonnie was at the head of the pack, just silently watching the camera, wondering about life maybe? Who knows.

Getting herself together, Dino stands up, grabs the mic located in the Office and calls out to the robots in a shaky voice, "P-P-Please d-don't eeeeeeat m-m-m-me...I-I don't t-t-taste v-very well..." and soon after prepared herself for the pounding the door would take but...nothing. Nothing happened, just the silent laughter of the animatronics which was now REALLY confusing her. Deciding to figure this out once and for all, Dino mentally prepares herself, turns on the Audio and listens closely and carefully to what the Fazgang is saying after of course, the finish laughing their asses off at the stoopid nightgaurd.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Or at least I think it is. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Sayonara cookies!**

 **\- Cas**


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole New World

**WARNINGS: Just the average sass from Dino and yours truly!**

 _We now begin with our lovely animatronics who silently laughed, till Dino turned on the Audio to hear what they had to say once the giggles had dissipated..._

"Don't kill me she says! _Please_ , mind you she did say, _**PLEASE**_ don't kill me!" laughs Bonnie, soon hearing Foxy cry out, "Hah! What does she take us as, monsters?" The Fazgang shares another laugh, only for Goldie (Golden Freddy) to voice his "Like we could kill such a sweet thing, one who makes our undead lives fun...right?" Everyone, Dino included stares at Goldie, all thinking multiple things about the bear's comment because really, he has a point. Guards have been known to disappear suddenly left and right around here but it's not all the animatronics fault...just **his**.

Shuddering, Dino once again looks at the camera and a startling thought comes into her head, "Being here, being in this place, the house of horrors...the beginning and end of him, the one who may not even be gone yet...are these animatronics really as nice as they seem?", so pondering the thought, Bonnie soon taps the camera lens and starts talking to whoever he thinks is listening which would and is Dino, "HEY! HEY YOU! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YA! I know you can hear me!" and yeah, Dino sure as shit can hear him but she also hates getting interrupted when she is within her own thoughts despite that that happens pretty often.

And so, feeling a surge of anger, Dino rushes out the room like she's on a mission to kill- **AGAIN** -to the Fazgang and whacks Bonnie upside the head, a dull pain that she has yet to register throbs on her hand, but Dino soon proceeds to yell, wondering why the hell would someone (Bonnie) dare ruin someones time when they are in their thoughts! I mean, she has a point as your thoughts are where the fun things happen and of course, Dino is hella introverted so it makes sense, yeah? "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ACTING ALL HIGH AND DUCKIN MIGHTY RUININ MY TIME, THE ONLY TIME I HAVE WITH MY THOUGHTS AND YEAH, WHILE IT SOUNDS LIKE A PERSONAL PROBLEM, YA DAMN RIGHT IT IS!", screeches Dino, her mouth moving faster than her brain. Now silenced, the Fazgang starts at her in shock as she breathes heavily to catch her breath, ** _assmar be damned_** , she had a point and it needed to be gotten across.

Not giving a damn, Foxy inquires, "Soooooooooo...got yer anger all out, ye brat?" and mind you this is nice coming from Foxy who is not a fan of the humans showing sass as he is the duckin leader of sass, please and thank you. Taking a gulp of air, Dino answers Foxy with complete and utter sass, "Why yes, yes I am done yelling about your **_idjits_** stupid ass mistake. Like really, everyone should know that thoughts are taken seriously and time is precious when dealing with them and-" and this is when she realizes that she is surrounded by 5 cannibalistic (are they even cannibals?) animatronics who have no qualms about killing Dino in the blink of an eye. Goldie, arching a furry eyebrow, opens his moth to say something only to be interrupted by a piercing scream that echoes throughtout the Pizzaria.

 _ **"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**_ That my cookies, would be Dino as she screams for her life at 3:00AM hoping for someone to rescue her or maybe even just die due to her assmar but NOOOOOOO, instead darkness says hello once more as Dino closes her eyes but won't wake up in the same place, the same time or even the same mindset.

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't know what I was thinking, leaving my son behind..."**_

ENJOY, MY COOKIES!

 **\- Cas**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

_Cas last left us off with Dino saying hello to the darkness once more..._

"YOU KILLED HER!" screeched Chica, grabbing her head and shaking it around, "By just talking to her? I mean, let's be real, she killed herself (IF SHE IS DEAD) by screaming like a duckin lunatic." points out the normally silent leader, Freddy Fatbear. Goldie rolls his eyes and leans down, poking Dino out of fun and to see if any blood may come and poop out. Foxy, ever the smartass, walks away for a bit, only to come back with a bucket of water and throws it on Dino, her in turn sputtering and coughing up water and trying to regain her breath. "That's how its done, bitches." Damn, Foxy, calm the duck down would ya? Dino, wet, cold and pissed off, glares at the gang and this time (which will be rare), speaks normally and asks, "Why'd you do that? Slapping the duck out of people works too, ya know?" and while she is correct Freddy replies this time again, "Unlike the rest of the animatronics, Foxy can be a gentleman as can I...at times." Seeming satisfied at the moment, Dino soon asks another question, but trust me, this is not the last one, "So how are you guys talking? Moving? Seeming semi-decent minus the tweedledee and tweedledum over there? I mean, I thought ya'll were robots...I guess." All taking a collective sigh, Chica answers this one, "We animatronics are special and while not getting into any details so soon, the story of the souls are still true and I believe you, my young-will soon know the truth. Secrets can only be kept if the other is dead but for you,-being dead or alive is not an option."

Dino stares at Chica, taking in all her words and the use of a name she had not heard for a long time...one that brings up bad memories yet also uncovers the cloud that darkens a part of her memory. Chica, eyes quickly searching Dino up and down, seems to speak yet not open her mouth as the past turns into the future, but the present turns back to the past...

* * *

 _"Ugggh, not this nightmare again." It was the same thing every night, the screams, the blood and the most memorable, the black tears that rolled down her-their-faces the whole time. Opening her eyes, Eliza sees the children, relieving every cut, pinch, slash and squish the children feel. Lined up youngest to oldest, moving down the line Eliza sees the man. She sees him, the one who started this all, the one who broke her heart, lost her trust and ultimately caused her to make the biggest decision of her life. "Mommy...Mommy, please save me..don't let him hurt me..MOMMY!" Laughter and love once filled these halls but now the screams of the damned and the tears of the dead echo throughout the halls._

 ** _"Insanity..."_**

* * *

Dino opens her eyes slowly, tears flowing freely down her face as she feels the effects of what she just saw. Looking up at the gang, Dino asks the question that they have been dreading and hoping for, "T-T-T-That w-was y-y-you..? S-s-souls o-of the d-d-damned o-o-o-o-or t-tears o-o-of the c-c-children?" Chuckling sadly, Bonnie answers, "Both my dear-, both.".

 **TADA! I FINALLY UPDATED AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYS MAH COOKIES! :)**

 **\- Cas 3**


End file.
